I'll Never Forget
by North Dakota-South Dakota
Summary: WARNING! includes OC Death/Suicide Gakuen AU and human names. don't like, don't read. it's my first fic, so it's probably a fail. I wrote it for a dear friend who is moving to California tomorrow. PFFT! i may fix it later since i was kinda crammed for time. NO PROMISES THOUGH. RussiaXOC and JapanXfriend'sOC working on chapter two.
1. Memorial of two sisters

Pink and yellow petals danced gracefully on the soft breeze like confetti, however this was not a happy occasion. On the contrary, it was a very tear-jerking and depressing one. Between two cherry blossom trees and huddled in a small garden of sunflowers stood two isolated graves. The graves of Verona and Sassari Zucaro. The two girls were buried where they'd landed after they'd jumped off the school roof with the words "they will be missed" and a memorial of flowers.

There was a large crowd surrounding the graves, half the school at least, they'd all gathered to pay their respects to the once cheerful girls. Most of the mourners didn't even know what could have compelled the two Italians to jump, much less question how they'd done it. Getting to the roof required a Student Council member's key. The staff figured they'd just get rid of the keys after the incident so this wouldn't happen again and be done with it, however the girls' closest friends were eager to fill in the blanks.

Student Council member Kiku Honda (or Honda Kiku) was one such friend.

* * *

Kiku had been close friends with Verona and hadn't hesitated in giving her the keys to the roof. She'd had a garden up there for a while and always came to him for the keys around free period so she could water them. Since the door was always locked, no one but her and her sister ever went up there. He'd thought Verona was quite clever for deciding to keep it up there. When Verona didn't come back at around the usual time, he became worried. He went to check on her to make sure she was alright and paused in shock when he found that the door was not only unlocked, but ajar. This was almost enough to frighten him. Almost. She never left the door unlocked for fear of her garden being discovered, especially while she was up there. Never once has he seen the door left open. Was she mad! He nearly ran up the stairs to see what could have possibly posses her to do such a thing and felt the blood drain from his face at who he found up there. Ivan Braginski, possibly the scariest teen in the grade, staring at the ledge of the roof like he'd just seen a ghost. Kiku wasn't aware that he'd been holding his breath until he found himself leaning over the ledge at the two handcuffed bodies below. He blanched even more (if that was even possible)

and

he

**screamed.**

Unlike Ivan who was still rooted to the spot and he guessed had either pushed them or watched them jump, he ran as quickly as possible. He didn't care that the bell for free period had rung, he just needed to reach Verona and her sister. By the time he reached the ground floor, he had two members of staff, three classes who had watched the two girls fall, and the principal, all following him outside. He knelt next to Verona when he got there even though there was no hope that she survived, even though it looked like Sassari had taken most of the force from the fall. Leave it to Sassari to do something like that for her sister, but it made no sence. Why would they jump? Wouldn't they have told him if something was bothering them? Wasn't he trustworthy? Why was Ivan there? Did they tell him? Why? Just why? These questions and more filled his head as he tried to make sence of the madness. He'd been planning to ask Verona out that day after school, but it was far too late now.

Behind him, he noticed, the tears were flowing freely. From girls who had known them, to faculty members, to boys who'd thought they'd had a chance with them. Kiku held back a sad smirk, there were only few people who knew how distant those two truly were from most others but also knew how wide a range their influence affected. He saw some guys who had maybe seen them once or twice getting misty eyed over their loss. Maybe it was the way in which they chose to go that got to people. They must have had a pretty good reason for needing to jump to certain death with your sibling like that. What reasons, though, could have forced such calm, sensible, energetic girls to do something so drastic, so _desperate? _Kiku somewhat fears the answer.

* * *

Then there was Ivan. Ivan had been close to the sisters for years, and everyone had avoided Sassari for a long time in freshman year since they were convinced anyone who socialized with Ivan was immediately evil. Sassari was convinced that there was good in everyone and didn't like that Ivan had been cast out for whatever reason. She paid no attention to the rumors and continued to talk to him and stayed friends with him to the point that she told him everything. There wasn't much he didn't understand about the situation they were put in to because he was there when she had to listen to her mother's rants. Sassari told him all about the incident with her father's drinking. He'd been there for Sassari when the divorce was made final and he was the one Sassari went to when she was told her sister would be moving with her dad... and the one who held their last words. He remembered Sassari's by heart but held on to the paper they'd wrote them on tightly.

_I have to do this to be with my sister, but I want you to remember me._

_I'll never forget you, even after I'm gone. I'll miss you, Ivan. _

_- Sassari Zucaro _

_Make sure this gets to Kiku, alright, Ivan? Uh um.. I.. iloveyouok? Eh-um... _

_I'll miss you Kiku, stay out of trouble, ok? If not for you than for me. _

_- Verona Zucaro_

looking back at the paper he realised he'd yet to show Kiku the note. he sighed almost inaudibly and ripped the note down the middle and folded the half with Sassari's note so it would fit into his pocket before sliding Verona's note into Kiku's locker when no one was around. he could keep it. truth be told, Ivan thought Kiku had a thing for Verona, but who knows.

Ivan noticed as he walked to his class that Kiku was heading toward his locker, he smiled his normal creepy smile, kiku wouldn't enjoy the note, he was sure. That kid never got in trouble so telling him not to was pointless, and the vicious scrawl he thought was a love confession would sting even if he didn't return the feelings. He almost felt bad for him, not quite though. Maybe Sassari had been wrong to think there was good in him, but hey, he was only human.

* * *

**A/N:** _I am super sorry about this wad of fail. I had to cram since this was for my sister who is moving to California tomorrow. today was her last day of school and I can only talk to her through text otherwise. usually I would have had more time. I also had to put off the fanfic I was writing for my hetalia OTP and only she really understands how serious that is to me. be gentle on the reviews guys, I'm 14 and a grammar nazi. not a fanfic genius. if anything I'm more of an editor._

_btw Zucaro is an Italian surname that means sweet or good person. it captured the mood i was going for so i went with it. sorry if the fic sucks._


	2. looking back stepping foreward

(before and during the jump) XxXxX

"You scared, Verona?" I ask, voice soft for once. this was something we had to do, and we both knew it.

but that just made doing it harder.

she gives me a smile and a nod, but i can see that both lack the life and emotion i was used to seeing. who could blame her, though? after all the shit their parents put them through, they had the **nerve** to split them up.

"i am, but if it's the only way we can stay here together, it's fine with me."

dammit, guilt trip. she always used those without realizing it. it really wasn't helping their situation any.

"you sure you want the cuffs? it might make the fall hurt worse." i warn her, not wanting her to do anything unnecessary. she's my twin, but i was technically older and that made her my baby sister. i was protective till the very end.

she gave me a pout, "i'm not a baby Sassari," she said with an unnaturally serious tone, "if i was, i wouldn't have agreed to this."

i gave a soft sigh, "very well," i murmured, clipping the handcuff on her wrist while she clipped it onto mine. maybe we were taking this a little too far, but we didn't think so, and isn't that all that matters?

with that in mind, i texted Ivan.

_come to the roof. the door's unlocked for you. come quick._

that should get his attention. i smile softly at the screen, feeling bad for pulling him further into their business. after all, he did listen to all my problems and helped me vent my feelings. made me discover my passion for editing. there's a lot i owe to him. he of all should understand why i have to do this...

"Sassari? i got your text, da. what's the problem?"

i turn to him with a smile, the concern in his voice did not go unnoticed. he gave me a confused look before noticing the handcuffs connecting my sister and i. he seemed to understand what we were about to do, but not necessarily what his purpose there was. maybe i wanted a witness, maybe i wanted comfort before the end, i really don't know why, but i hugged him. tightly. he knew me well enough to where i could safely say he knew what i didn't at that point. i knew i loved him. anyone with eyes could see that much. i just refused to act on it, because i knew if i had something holding me back, something like love, i'd loose my nerve and make my sister suffer. she'd say she'd understand. i knew she would, but i'd know it was my fault and i couldn't bear that pain. no matter how tough a bitch i am. even in my last words i didn't write it. it was taboo, and we both knew it.

i gave him the slip of paper with my sister's and my own last words written on them and stepped up on the ledge of the roof. the wind blew my hair back. it was the point of no return once they stepped off, yet she couldn't bring herself to look at her sister, knowing she was probably thinking of kiku. that alone would cause me to loose nerve at this point. damn, since when did i turn into such a wuss? i took a deep breath to calm my nerves and looked back at ivan, expecting to see his usual smile, but man, had i miscalculated. he looked like he was going to cry. apperantly he hadn't expected me to turn around and looked shocked for a minute. i just gave him a sad smile, hiding the fact i'd almost broken the taboo by nearly going over and comforting him. i had to go through with this. i gave my sister the look and we both took a step forward. right off the ledge.

i closed my eyes and pulled my sister into my arms as the ground closed in. the three classrooms we passed on our way down had fallen in to utter panic as they saw us. to make things worse, Lovino and Feliciano had both been seated next to the window. they'd both been looking out the window since they both couldn't care less about class. they'd just froze when they saw us. that would have stolen my will to do this, had we still been on the roof.

i heard a sickening crack and then nothing.

**absolutely**** nothing.**

XxXxX

Daniel Russo did nothing when the two girls fell pass his window. the only thing that crossed his mind was, _'Lovi's in the class above mine. he must be devastated.'_ with that, he calmly walked out of class. no one but him had seen the two girls so there was no chaos in the room just yet. they watched him leave with confused glances, but no one bothered him. they'd always seen him as a little off, so they left him be. as soon as he got up the stairs he heard "DANIEL!" screamed above the noise of the class and no sooner had he heard it, a pair of arms wound around him and a face buried into his chest. he looked down at Lovino with a small caring smile and held him close, trying to comfort him. he himself may not have been too close to those two, but from what he gathered, many people were. he could hear his boyfriend's brother wailing all the way down the hall. he even saw the StuCo president and the football star tearing up in each other's arms. not a dry eye. except his. then again, unless it had something to do with his boyfriend, he wouldn't show emotion at all, "hey, it's okay, don't cry," he murmured, tilting his boyfriend's chin up, "wanna go check it out? i heard something about having a funeral when I came down.."

lovi's eyes seemed to light up, after all, Daniel almost never talked. he nodded as the taller male lead him outside to where the lifeless bodies of his friends lay. the four of them had been very close, he, his brother, and the sisters, he'd seen them as siblings. that's how close they were. he trembled slightly when he saw them. Verona's head was at an odd angle and Sassari looked broken in every sense. her collar bone looked broken, a few ribs, probably her spine. just.. broken. he wasn't sure if he could stomach staying out here much longer. even his boyfriend seemed to shy away from the sight, and he'd had to witness his own sister's death, though her's had been.. much more graphic, and he'd nearly died with her. they watched as more and more people flooded out to mourn the two sisters.

* * *

there, Ita, you happy now? ch 2 is up for you. i am **_NOT_** making another.


End file.
